Murder Party
by TentaculoTerapeuta
Summary: Una Murder PArty es como un juego de rol en vivo del cluedo... No es que a Akaashi le fascinarà demasiado ir, pero una vez allí los otros jugadores le mantendrán pegado a la partida.


**NA: Empecé a escribir esto hace tiempo. Pero hoy me he levantado con ganas de completarlo. Ciertamente no sé si lo haré o no, pero la parte 3 está escrita, solo falta la parte 2. ;D love ya.**

" _Take me out tonight  
Take me anywhere, I don't care  
I don't care, I don't care  
And in the darkened underpass  
I thought oh God, my chance has come at last  
(but then a strange fear gripped me and I  
Just couldn't ask) "_

 _There is a ligth that never goes out – The smiths_

 **Murder Party parte 1**

Siempre me pasa lo mismo y es un poco extraño. Sentado desde la butaca del cine, cuando la oscuridad me envuelve y yo tengo que empezar a ver la peli me acuerdo de lo mismo.

A mi mente viene sin remedio la sensación mullida de los unos labios, como si alguien rozara su boca contra la mía. Tengo la clara y detallada evocación de un beso largo, agobiante del espacio entre su boca y la mía, sofocante de una sensación abrumadora que produce la oscuridad de la sala entre ese instante en el que se apagan las luces y la pantalla empieza a proyectar los trailers y los anuncios.

A veces, sobre todo cuando voy solo al cine, cierro los ojos y me dejo embriagar por esa falsa sensación que crea mi cerebro al apagarse la luz. Lo más lógico es que en ese instante yo no esté esperando esta sensación. Yo espero ver los trailers o me emociono esperando ver la peli. A veces simplemente escucho a Komi mencionar algo que ha oído sobre la película o simplemente como palomitas, pero irrevocablemente esa sensación aparece esté solo o acompañado. Es como si me acordara de algo, pero sin que sea un recuerdo. No hay una imagen que acompañe a esa sensación, ni un perfume, ni el tacto de una piel... Solo la sensación de ser besado.

La acción en sí se repite en mi cabeza de forma casi sistemática cuando las luces se apagan en un cumpleaños antes de que se tengan que soplar las velas. Mi mente me teletransporta a un lugar diferente en el que un ser invisible me besa, un ser sin rostro, ni nombre, ni aspecto corpóreo que me deje reconocer de donde sale todas las emociones empíricas que mi cuerpo experimenta. Este hecho es tan perturbador a veces que me pregunto si es que acaso no hay un tumor alojado en mi cabeza, que me hace percibir cosas inexistentes. Después, si lo pienso, me doy cuenta de que no es así. Es como cuando escuchas Pink Floyd con la luz tenue de la lamparilla de mesa, a un volumen moderado a las 3 am. Simplemente el ambiente despierta en el cuerpo un montón de falsas sensaciones acondicionadas por la falta de luz blanca.

Lo más curioso es que aquel día en la _Murder party_ la sensación fue exactamente la misma, pero al fin le puse nombre a aquellos labios con los que inconscientemente soñaba.

Las _Murder Party_ son algo en cierto modo entretenido, aunque tengo que admitir que probablemente, de haber sido mi elección ir o no ir, me hubiera quedado en casa estudiando cálculo para mis exámenes trimestrales. Pero cuando Bokuto anunció que teníamos que ir porque había conseguido una oferta increíble a través de una página web de descuentos, tampoco me resistí. Los números alineados en mis libretas podían esperar, más que porque aquella aventura diseñada en el extranjero me llamara la atención, todo se resumía al tedio que me hacían sentir. Las matemáticas me gustan, probablemente solo cuando no son una obligación. Pero volviendo al asunto de las _Murder Partys_ , estas son curiosas. En este caso en concreto, pagas la estancia en un _Ryôkan_ con balneario cerca del parque nacional de Oze, que nos permitiría hacer senderismo de día, y por la noche se inician los asesinatos. Son asesinatos de pega, en los que un grupo de actores interpretan una comedia y se inicia una especie de cluedo en vivo a lo largo de todo el fin de semana. Los visitantes no saben quién son los actores, que fingen ser alojados en el hotel al igual que los demás, y sin más se suceden dos o tres asesinatos dentro de unos roles concretos.

El juego del cluedo había sido una obsesión de infancia de Bokuto. Algunas veces habíamos tenido que jugar hasta siete u ocho veces seguidas, siendo un poco pesado para mi hermana y para mi. Sin embargo, la idea de un cluedo en vivo me parecía bastante más emocionante, quizá porque tendría que adivinar qué conductas eran sobreactuadas y cuales no. Y es que en cierto modo, las personas siempre despiertan en mi cierta curiosidad cuando mienten.

Como no quería ir solo con Bokuto al Ryôkan, invitamos a Sarukui, Komi y Konoha. Que así mismo trajeron acompañantes diversos. Komi trajo a una chica con la que salía de vez en cuando, pero que ninguno entendíamos que tenían en común. Konoha a su última novia, Yachi Madoka, una mujer madura y con bastante carácter que nunca nos había contado cómo había conocido, y Sarukui a su hermana pequeña que por suerte o por desgracia siempre había estado un poco enamoradilla de mí pero que a Bokuto le gustaba rematadamente. Dicho así, suena todo muy creído, pero el asunto no era una película que yo me hubiera montado en la cabeza.

La realidad es que en aquel momento no pensé, literalmente y sin ser educado como me esforzaba en ser día a día, en la gran cagada que había supuesto aquello. Ir solo con Bokuto hubiera sido mejor. No tengo nada en contra de la chica, Hitoko es muy formal, tímida y educada, pero Bokuto no es exactamente igual cuando se trataba de tenerla alrededor.

— ¡Akaashi! ¡Akaashi! ¿Crees que consiga ligármela este fin de semana? — preguntó Bokuto en el baño de una de las gasolineras en las que paramos mientras íbamos hacía Oze—. Ya sabes, entre asesinato y asesinato puedo ser el hombre que la proteja y…

Sus ojos ambarinos completamente desorbitados me miraban lavarme las manos de una manera exaltada y nerviosa. Me transmitía esa excitación nerviosa suya por cada poro de su piel, y debo admitir que me sacaba un poco de quicio.

El baño era estrecho, con baldosas de color blanco algo sucias y el suelo estaba parcialmente encharcado de lo que esperaba y deseaba que fuera solo agua.

—Bokuto, sabes que ella sabe que los asesinatos son completamente fingidos ¿verdad?— repetí intentando despertar la coherencia rara vez iluminada en su cerebro.

—¡Ya! Pero nunca sabes donde empieza la realidad y la fantasía — empezó a argumentar poniendo una cara muy seria, como si el asunto fuera completamente trascendental—. El asesino puede elegir a cualquiera del publico para ser la siguiente victima…

—No funciona exactamente así— añadí mientras me lavaba las manos bajo el grifo.

—Tú que sabrás, bueno, bueno — añadió negando con la cabeza—. Ya veremos como va, chafa ilusiones…

Sonreí vagamente. Eso era yo. Un chafa ilusiones maligno. Todo era culpa de mi padre, que siempre había sido aplastantemente lógico y racional, explicando con completa claridad a mi hermana cuando apenas tenía 7 años que no podía ser una princesa porque no era de la realeza, y a mi, dos años menor, que los Power Rangers no existían y que nunca tendría un mecha con el que aplastar a los seres malignos del plantea o que Gozilla era un producto de ficción. Y aunque en su día le había odiado mucho por todo eso, no podía evitar haberme transformado en su viva imagen. La desgracia de la herencia genética y de las actitudes aprendidas. Condenado a repetir los errores de mi padre hasta el fin de mis días.

Volvimos al coche, que conducía Sarukui con diligencia y cara de hastío cada vez que Komi y la chica misteriosa empezaban a enrollarse en los asientos traseros del monovolumen de siete plazas. Konoha y su novia venían de Miyagi en otro coche, por lo que si permitíamos tanto Hito-chan o yo que los echase en medio de la autopista, nadie los recogería para llevarlos a destino.

Ante la atmosfera tensa que se generaba cada vez que Komi quería molestar a Saru, llegé al Ryôkan con unas impresionantes ganas de perder al mundo de vista. La entrada del lugar era amplia, con cortinajes azules y blancos, separaba el paraje del parque natural de la entrada a aquel hotel sencillo con aguas termales. Me adentré en el lugar con Bokuto pegado a mi espalda, observando cada pequeño detalle del espacio y señalando cualquier cosa que llamara su atención. Un corcho en el que un rotulo escrito en romanji anunciaba la _Murder_ _Party_ adornaba la pared que daba a la puerta del restaurante, justo al lado de la recepción, donde nos acercamos para hacer el login en el hotel.

La chica que nos atendió con simpatía nos miró fijamente después de devolvernos el cambio del deposito especial por si las habitaciones sufrieran algún percance.

—Recuerden que a partir de ahora las palabras _Murder Party_ ahora son un tabú impronunciable — dijo ella guiñando un ojo con su perfecta sonrisa. La gente tan feliz siempre me hace sospechar, pero en cierto modo es normal, en los puestos de trabajo uno debe parecer feliz. Supongo que por eso nunca he optado por trabajos cara al publico, mi carácter es serio.

Bokuto me dejó su maleta que subí pesadamente a la habitación yo solo. Él quería subir la de Hito-chan y supongo que como me sentía profundamente incomodo y mal porque a ella le gustara yo le dejé hacerlo. Arrastré mi maleta, con la de Bokuto colgada al brazo por los pasillos, y entonces fue cuando reencontré a a aquel viejo conocido. Tuskishima Kei. Nunca había profundizado nuestra relación, Bokuto se llevaba mejor con él, quizá por el interés que Kuroo compartía con él. Pero la adolescencia había quedado algo atrás y llevábamos años sin saber de él.

—Mierda —le oí mascullar entre dientes. Podría aludir que era por mí pero no era como si tuviera sentido. Debí haberle saludado, pero lo evité. Aquella palabra lanzada al aire era más que suficiente como para saber que era mejor no molestar.

Resulta curioso como las vidas de las personas se entrecruzan, de forma ridícula durante unos días, unos meses o unos años y luego todo se disgrega en la nada. El budismo nos prepara para eso, pero sinceramente en la actualidad la única religión real es la del dólar.

Tras dejar las cosas en la habitación, me dejé caer en la cama. Era una habitación doble con dos camas separadas. Tenía una ventana amplia que dejaba ver el exterior. Resultaba curiosa la mezcla clásica japonesa con los muebles de estilo occidental.

Tirado sobre la cama pensé en aquellos campamentos de verano en los que entrenábamos como locos. No habían pasado tantos años, y sin embargo lo notaba lejano. Ahora, casi todos habíamos acabado la universidad o estábamos en ello.

—Ho-ho ho —la voz de Bokuto me devolvió al mundo real de mi reflexión absurda que me adormecía levemente—. ¿¡A que no sabes quien está aquí también!?

Preguntó emocionado aquello.

—¡Tsukkii!—Yo iba a asentir pero él mismo contestó— ¿Y sabes qué más? Hito-chan ha dicho que se pasará por la habitación más tarde y…

Bokutó interrumpió su hilo de" cosas importantes que contar a Akaashi" para mirar encima de su cama. Una tarjeta en la que yo no había reparado estaba encima de esta. Alargó el brazo y se sentó sobre mi cama para leerla. Hacía muecas mientras lo hacía y ciertamente siempre voy a pensar que era adorable que hiciera aquello. Le quité la tarjeta de las manos y empecé a leer en voz alta.

—Nos complace comunicarles que están invitados a formar parte de la ceremonia del té esta tarde en el comedor principal— aquel era el primer evento de nuestra _murder party_ — se les ruega por favor que asistan vestidos de etiqueta.

—¿Tienes una camisa que dejarme? —preguntó Bokuto.

No pude evitar empezar a reirme. Siempre era igual y por suerte para él, bueno allí estaba yo para cubrirle la espalda. Era absurdo que él, el ser humano que había comprado el pack de la _murder party_ no hubiera reparado en ello. Pero así era Bokuto.

—Sí, suponía que te olvidarías, así que he traído un traje para ti.

Me levanté de la cama sacando los dos puñeteros trajes que había traído expresamente y los colgué de la puerta del armario.


End file.
